BIONICLE Graphic Novels
BIONICLE Graphic Novels eli BIONICLE- graafiset romaanit ovat Papercutz-kustantamon julkaisema sarja BIONICLE-sarjakuvakirjoja. Suurin osa niistä sisältää ennestään julkaistuja sarjakuvia, mutta jotkut myös kokonaan uutta sisältöä. Graafisia romaaneja on julkaistu tähän mennessä yhdeksän. Kaikki ovat saatavilla pokkareina sekä kalliimpina kovakantisina painoksina.Bionicle. Papercutz.com. Kaikkien graafisten romaanien tuotesivut mainitsevat sekä pokkari- että kovakantisen painoksen, ja kovakantisista ilmoitetut hinnat ovat suurempia. Graafiset romaanit 1–4 on myös julkaistu yhdessä pakettina. Paketti sisältää neljä kirjaa erillisinä pokkareina.Bionicle Box 1-4 cover. Papercutz.com. #1: Rise of the Toa Nuva Ensimmäinen BIONICLE- graafinen romaani, Rise of the Toa Nuva (suom. Toa Nuvien nousu) sisältää kahdeksan aiemmin julkaistua sarjakuvaa vuosilta 2001 ja 2002. Ne ovat seuraavat:Bionicle Graphic Novel in Hand. BZPower. Julkaistu 4. kesäkuuta 2008. #''The Coming of the Toa'' #''Deep into Darkness'' #''Triumph of the Toa'' #''The Bohrok Awake'' #''To Trap a Tahnok'' #''Into the Nest'' #''What Lurks Below'' #''The End of the Toa?'' Rise of the Toa Nuva ei sisällä The End of the Toa? -sarjakuvan lisäsivuja, jotka olivat mukana sen Toys R Us -erikoisjulkaisussa eikä sarjakuvien välissä alun perin olleita tietosivuja. Tämän graafisen romaanin ensimmäinen painos kattoi 25 000 kappaletta ja se myytiin loppuun alle neljässä kuukaudessa, mikä tarkoittaa noin 200 myytyä kirjaa päivässä.New 'Bionicle' Film. ICv2. Julkaistu 16. helmikuuta 2009, päivitetty viimeksi 17. helmikuuta 2009. #2: Challenge of the Rahkshi Challenge of the Rahkshi (suom. Rahkshien haaste) sisältää aiemmin vuosina 2002 ja 2003 julkaistuja sarjakuvia. Mukana ovat seuraavat:A Look at the Second Graphic Novel. BZPower. Julkaistu 26. elokuuta 2008. Tämäkään graafinen romaani ei sisällä sarjakuvien välissä alun perin olleita tietosivuja.Farshtey, Greg; D'Anda, Carlos; Elliot, Randy (2008). BIONICLE #2: Challenge of the Rahkshi. Papercutz. #3: City of Legends City of Legends (suom. Legendojen kaupunki) sisältää aiemmin vuonna 2004 julkaistuja sarjakuvia. Mukana ovat seuraavat:Bionicle #3: City of Legends. Amazon.com. Valitsemalla esikatselusivuista "Back Cover" näkee kirjan takakannen, joka kertoo mukana olevien sarjakuvien nimet. City of Legends sisältää myös alun perin sarjakuvien välissä olleita tietosivuja.Farshtey, Greg; Elliot, Randy (2009). BIONICLE #3: City of Legends. Papercutz. #4: Trial by Fire Trial by Fire (suom. Tulikoe) sisältää aiemmin vuonna 2005 julkaistuja sarjakuvia. Mukana ovat seuraavat:Bionicle #4: Trial by Fire. Amazon.com. Valitsemalla esikatselusivuista "Back Cover" näkee kirjan takakannen, joka kertoo mukana olevien sarjakuvien nimet. Trial by Fire sisältää myös alun perin sarjakuvan Fractures mukana tulleen kaksisivuisen Voya Nui -esittelyn esikatseluna viidennestä graafisesta romaanista. Lisäksi siinä on alun perin sarjakuvien välissä olleita tietosivuja.Farshtey, Greg; Elliot, Randy (2009). BIONICLE #4: Trial by Fire. Papercutz. #5: The Battle of Voya Nui The Battle of Voya Nui (suom. Voya Nuin taistelu) sisältää aiemmin vuonna 2006 julkaistuja sarjakuvia. Mukana ovat seuraavat: #''If a Universe Ends'' #''Vengeance of Axonn'' #''Showdown'' #''A Cold Light Dawns'' #''In Final Battle'' Lisäksi kirja sisältää viisi sivua sarjakuvasta Mask of Life, Mask of Doom esikatseluna kuudennesta graafisesta romaanista. Se ei sisällä sarjakuvien välissä alun perin olleita tietosivuja.Farshtey, Greg; Sayger, Stuart (2009). BIONICLE #5: The Battle of Voya Nui. Papercutz. #6: The Underwater City The Underwater City (suom. Vedenalainen kaupunki) sisältää aiemmin vuonna 2007 julkaistuja sarjakuvia sekä ennennäkemättömän Hydraxon's Tale -sarjakuvan. Mukana ovat seuraavat: *''Hydraxon's Tale'' #7: Realm of Fear Realm of Fear (suom. Pelon valtakunta) sisältää aiemmin vuonna 2008 julkaistuja sarjakuvia. Mukana ovat seuraavat: #8: Legends of Bara Magna Legends of Bara Magna (suom. Bara Magnan legendat) on ainoa graafinen romaani, joka sisältää vain uusia, aiemmin julkaisemattomia sarjakuvia. Sen sisältämät kolme sarjakuvaa ovat: *''Fall and Rise of the Skrall'' *''The Exile's Tale'' *''All Our Sins Remembered'' #9: The Fall of Atero The Fall of Atero (suom. Ateron sortuminen) sisältää vuonna 2009 julkaistut Glatorian-sarjan sarjakuvat. Lisäksi romaanissa on esikatselusivut Mata Nui's Guide To Bara Magnasta ja Makuta's Guide to the Universesta. Kyseiset sivut käsittelevät Voya Nuita ja saaren Vastarintaryhmittymää, sekä Glatorian Ackaria. #''Sands of Bara Magna'' #''The Fall of Atero'' #''A Hero Reborn'' #''Before the Storm'' #''Valley of Fear'' Julkaisemattomat graafiset romaanit Loppuvuodelle 2010 oli kaavailtu julkaistavaksi kymmenes graafinen romaani, Power of the Great Beings (suom. Suurten olentojen voima). Sen julkaisun sanottiin riippuvan aiempien graafisten romaanien myyvnnistä.Help Save The 10th Bionicle Graphic Novel. BZPower. Julkaistu 2. kesäkuuta 2010. Kirja olisi sisältänyt sarjakuvia Mata Nuin matkasta Labyrinttilaaksoon ja uutta tietoa Punaisesta tähdestä.Please Purchase Legends of Bara Magna. KanohiJournal. Julkaistu 28. toukokuuta 2010. Sarjakuvat olisi piirtänyt Hydraxon's Talen ja Legends of Bara Magnan tapaan Christian Zanier. Faniyhteisöissä kirja oli odotettu ja koska sen epävarma julkaisu riippui myynnistä, graafisen romaanin pelastamiseksi pidettiin kampanjoita. Lopulta Power of the Great Beings on kuitenkin jäänyt julkaisematta. Greg Farshtey vahvisti, että jos aiemmat graafiset romaanit olisivat myyneet hyvin, Power of the Great Beings olisi julkaistu ja kustantamo Papercutz olisi halunnut lisää graafisia romaaneita, yhdestoista graafinen romaani olisi sisältänyt ainakin vuoden 2010 sarjakuvat, All That Glitters... ja Rebirth ja ehkä uutta sisältöä. Vuoden 2010 sarjakuvat ovat jääneet BIONICLE-pääsarjakuvista ainoiksi, joita ei ole julkaistu Papercutzin graafisissa romaaneissa eikä siten ylipäätään missään kokoelmassa. Kannet Kuva:GN1 Rise of the Toa Nuva.jpg|#1: Rise of the Toa Nuva Kuva:GN2 Challenge of the Rahkshi.jpg|#2: Challenge of the Rahkshi Kuva:GN3 City of Legends.jpg|#3: City of Legends Kuva:GN4 Trial by Fire.jpg|#4: Trial by Fire Kuva:GN5 The Battle of Voya Nui.jpg|#5: The Battle of Voya Nui Kuva:GN6 The Underwater City.jpg|#6: The Underwater City Kuva:GN7 Realm of Fear.jpg|#7: Realm of Fear Kuva:GN8 Legends of Bara Magna.jpg|#8: Legends of Bara Magna Kuva:GN9 The Fall of Atero.jpg|#9: The Fall of Atero Kuva:Power of the Great Beings.png|#10: Power of the Great Beings Lähteet